This invention relates generally to the field of electrical power generation specifically to a system that generates power from tidal or wave motion. The virtually perpetual motion of the ocean waves and the tidal flows of rivers especially those classified as estuaries provide an endless source of energy that can be converted into electrical power.
The ability to cut back on dependence on oil and fossil fuel for power generation has long been a goal of the United States government and other global governments. Previously utilities or energy companies have utilized dams to create a water source to be run through generators for electrical power generation. This is extremely costly and limited to topographic areas where dams are adequately situated. Up until today, technology has not been available to provide a solid state generation capability or a variable pitch capability for turbine blades. With the advent of this capability, an application to use the shoreline tidal/wave action and the tidal action of our major rivers and estuaries in this country result in an untapped source of energy for electrical power generation. Additionally, turbine blade construction has been developed to provide an almost indestructible blade capable of providing the reliability that this device would require in the wave and river installation. The design of the spacing of the radial pattern would also mitigate damage from flotsam and reduce the fish kill probability.
Through the use of venturi designed concrete or other material flow devices and field removable/serviceable turbine and generator assemblies, this now can be a reality.
Proper placement of these systems along coastal areas would allow municipal governments to generate their own power. Placement in rivers especially those designated as major estuaries would provide local regions with power no matter what the time of year.
Variable geometry fan blades with flow direction and velocity detection and solid state power regulation and generation would provide a source of stable power for the continental and regional grids. In addition a solid state or mechanical fly wheel drive shaft would allow the unit to be used quickly in a bi-directional flow motion coupled with the ability to change the pitch of the vanes.